what happened out there?
by darkangelpeyton1
Summary: Frustrated over the crowd's reaction to her match on RAW, Becky Lynch is letting it get to her. Can her boyfriend, Enzo Amore, help her feel better about the crummy situation? {Established Becky/Enzo}


**I created this ship when I did my Christmas fic and ever since then I've loved the idea of Becky & Enzo together. So, when I was watching this week's episode of NXT, and the Divas fatal four way had that weird ending, and then Charlotte & Becky attacked Emma & Dana, this story popped into my head. Also, I'm aware that the four way was taped before Takeover, but for my story I'm making it seem like Becky had her match on RAW and then they taped this week's episode of NXT. **  
**I apologize for any and all grammatical errors or mistakes in characterization.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing, but the storyline**

Becky paced around the locker room as she felt her anger and annoyance begin to leave her body. She wasn't sure what had come over her or Charlotte. Sure, the loss sucked, but attacking Dana and Emma had seemed to just happen. She sat down in the empty locker room and sighed. Charlotte had already left, looking even more annoyed than Becky felt. Emma and Dana had came into the locker room, gotten their stuff, and left. The whole time they were both glaring daggers at Becky, but she didn't care. Becky was startled by a loud pounding on the locker room door.

"Yo, Becks! Becks you in there?!" Becky groaned as she stood from her seat and headed towards the door.

"What do ya want, Enzo?" Becky asked as she opened the door and looked at her boyfriend with annoyance, "I want ta be alone."

"What happened out there?" Enzo asked as he studied his usually lively girlfriend.

"What do ya mean? I lost. That's what happened," Becky grumbled as she turned away from him. She hoped he'd leave, but she heard him behind her.

"That's not what I'm talkin' about," Enzo said as he followed Becky into the abandoned locker room, "What was up with you and Char attacking Dana and Ems?"

"What are ya talking about? We roughed 'em up a bit, that's all," Becky dismissed his question.

"Roughed them up a bit? You and Char destroyed them," he argued, "You two seemed more like heels tonight. I mean I'd expect Dana and Ems to be sore losers and attack."

"Ems...Ems, why the hell do ya always call 'er that?" Becky questioned him, "And us heels? How da hell was anythin' we did out there heelish? And sore losers? Whose side are ya on Enzo?"

"I'm on your side, Becks and you know that," Enzo countered, "But I can't ignore when you and Char act like sore losers and attack them without any reason. Plus, you know I give everyone nicknames, so why are you freaking out about that now?"

"Look, I don't know what happened, okay?...I saw Charlotte attack Emma and then Dana attacked 'er and I wasn't gonna let that happen, so...yeah," Becky finished lamely.

"I get that, Becks. I mean I'm not questionin' you attackin' Dana because she was attackin' your friend, but I don't get why you'd put Ems in your armbar and it just didn't seem like you, Becks," Enzo explained to her. Becky looked over at Enzo and saw nothing, but concern in his eyes. She sighed as she brushed some hair out of her face.

"I don't know," she mumbled as she watched Enzo sit down next to her, "I guess I'm not feelin' like meself this week."

"What's going on Becks?" he asked her as he wrapped his arm around her shoulder and pulled her close to him. Becky snuggled close to Enzo and wrapped her arms around his waist.

"Did ya watch RAW Monday?" Becky inquired.

"You know I did. I never miss RAW, especially when you're on," Enzo told her which made Becky smile.

"Well, then ya saw how the crowd reacted to us, right?" Enzo nodded his head at her question.

"Yeah, that bugged me. You can ask Cass, I was yellin' at the TV," Becky had not doubt that Enzo was probably yelling at the TV. She'd watched TV with him many times and knew he did have a bad habit of being very vocal when he watched TV.

"Well, I guess, it caught me off guard and it's been buggin' me since then," she admitted feeling embarrassed that she let the RAW crowd get to her, "Now, I can admit that I may have let that annoyance bottle up, and the same could probably be said for Charlotte, and we took our annoyance out on Emma and Dana."

"You know, it's okay to be upset with how that crowd reacted and letting off some steam, but I wish you would've told me about this," Enzo told her as he squeezed her shoulder reassuringly.

"I know...I don't know why I didn't talk ta ya about this. I mean, I knew the main roster fans could shout random stuff or even do the wave during Divas matches, but it's one thing to see it when we watch the main roster matches and another thing entirely to experience it yerself," Becky explained to him. Enzo kissed the side of Becky's head and wished he could take her sadness away. He couldn't even begin to imagine how frustrating and hurtful it was to experience a crowd completely disregard what you're doing in the ring.

"I mean, I guess they might have just been bored with seeing the same kind of match between the nine of us, but still, we work our arses off in that ring for them and...I just don't get why they thought it was okay to do that," Becky ranted finally letting out all the frustration she had been feeling since Monday night.

"It don't matter, if they're sick of the same match or if they're just assholes. They shouldn't have disrespected you or the other girls in that ring. You all work just as hard as the rest of us to put on great matches for the fans and for them to do that was uncalled for," Becky looked up at Enzo with a small smile on her face. He was usually her lovable goofball, but when he was sweet and acted all wise, like he was now, it made Becky love him even more.

"How do ya always know the right thing to say to make me feel better?" Becky questioned him.

"Because I know you, Becks," Enzo answered with a smirk, "It's like my mission to make sure you're happy and smiling because a pissed off or sad Becky Lynch is no fun." Becky let out a laugh at his words.

"So, yer saying I'm no fun to be around when I'm not happy?" she asked as she pulled back slightly to look at him.

"Yeah, that's exactly what I'm saying," he told her simply.

"Yer such a jerk," Becky chuckled as she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him close. Enzo wrapped her arms around her waist and held her.

"Yeah, but I'm your jerk and your stuck with me," Becky couldn't help, but laugh again at his words.

"I wouldn't have it any other way," she murmured and then pulled back and kissed his lips.

"You ready to get out of here?" Enzo asked after he placed another quick kiss on her lips. Becky nodded as she untangled herself from Enzo and gathered her stuff. Enzo grabbed her bag and wrapped his arm around her shoulders. They exited the Divas locker room and quickly headed towards the guy's locker room, so that he could grab his stuff. Once they both had their things they headed towards the exit.

"Hey, promise me if something's every bothering you, you tell me, okay?" Enzo asked. Becky grabbed Enzo's hand that was on her shoulder and gave it a gentle squeeze before kissing his cheek.

"Promise," she swore as they left the building and headed towards her car.

"You want me to drive?" Enzo asked as he put their bags in the trunk.

"No way," she chuckled, "I'm never lettin' you drive my car."

"What?" he questioned her, "Hey, I'm a good driver."

"Oh ya are? Is that why Cass and Carmella never let ya drive?" she inquired. Enzo was about to reply, but closed his mouth as he rolled his eyes and got into the car. Becky chuckled as she slid into the driver's seat.

"That's what I thought," she said as she started the car and headed towards her apartment.

"You're lucky I love you because I don't usually let people get away with stuff like that," Enzo grumbled.

"What? Tellin' the truth?" she asked which just made Enzo pout and Becky to burst into laughter, "I'm sorry, Enzo. I didn't mean anything by it. Ya know I'm just teasin' ya."

"Yeah. Yeah," he dismissed her words. They arrived at Becky's apartment building and before Enzo could exit the car, Becky leaned over and kissed him. Enzo instantly responded to the kiss, never able to resist a kiss from Becky.

"Am I forgiven?" she whispered which just made Enzo chuckle.

"Yeah, you're forgiven," Enzo nodded, "You know I wasn't actually mad, right?"

"I know, but ya know I'll find any excuse to kiss ya," Becky said as she pecked his lips once more before exiting the car.

"I know," Enzo replied as he grabbed their bags, and then her hand, and the pair headed towards Becky's apartment. They both just needed to relax, forget about the world outside Becky's apartment, and just be with each other.

 **I struggled a little on how to end this fic, but I hope the ending is fine. I also, tried really hard to capture both Enzo & Becky's accents, so I hope I did that justice. I hope you all enjoyed the story and please leave me your thoughts in a review.**  
 **~Brittany~**


End file.
